One Day
by MiraclesAndMonsters
Summary: One day, you will find a way to be beside him. One day, you will be together with him and no one else. One day, you will know a love like no other. One day, you will be alone again. John/Karkat, will become M in later chapters.


You sigh, both relieved and sad, as you look around you. All of your friends - everyone you've known since you were a wriggler - have won. You were supposed to be their leader, but you failed them. They handled everything on their own. Now that everything is over, you and the humans will share a universe. You will all share a planet.

You will get to meet John.

Your heart stings as you remember the blatant rejection of that day, so long ago. You had such strong feelings when you saw him for the first time. At that time, you didn't know what to do. You tried to talk to Terezi about it, but like you, she was fascinated with a human. She didn't need you anymore.

Now, as you see all of your friends fading out of your vision, blurring with tears, you hope that everyone gets what they want in the new universe. You all have worked so hard for all of this.

* * *

You wake in a new and mysterious place. You sit up, looking around and taking in all of the new surroundings. You appear to be in field. The sky is blue and full of clouds. This place is a lot like the Earth you saw the day you spoke with John. You smile slightly before allowing yourself to fall back onto the grassy ground. You have never been this happy before. Just thinking of seeing John in person and having a chance to redeem yourself...it makes you smile. You almost think you could laugh, but you don't. That's not really a thing you do. You sit back up, then stand. You seem to be all alone, wherever you are. You decide you have to get food, so you begin walking. You look for anything that resembles an Earth tree. Finding nothing, you sit back down hopelessly. Your self-esteem has never been the highest, after all. You begin doubting yourself unnecessarily. You question your ability to survive on your own, and thoroughly regret wanteing to become the leader when all of that crazy SGRUB shit started. You were never fit to be a leader. You weren't even fit to be a friend. That's why you're all alone now. You think everyone else must be with someone else while you are stranded alone. You begin to cry.

Absorbed into your sobbing, you fail to notice a person approaching you. They even put their arm around you and are saying soothing things, but you fail to acknowledge their presense. Soon, however, you're no longer capable of producing tears. Exhausted from your sadness, you lean into the arms of the person who is with you. That is when you notice someone is with you. It is John. You stare at him for a while as you gather your wits about you. You didn't expect to meet him like this. Your heart throbs as he looks down at you with his goofy grin. You flail and wriggle as you sit up and try to get your mind straight.

"John...?" You manage to ask as you sit on the ground in front of him, facing him in person for the first time.  
"Yeah. You...aren't you Karkat?"  
You realize that he has never seen you before. Or, he has seen glimpses of you as your games crossed paths with one another. He does not know for sure that you are Karkat Vantas. This makes you think about changing your identity. Maybe if you weren't Karkat, he could learn to love you. But then you get to thinking that he may already have plans with another troll. This makes you curious and desperate to know what goes through his head when he has that derpy grin on his face. He is staring at you now. You realize you still haven't answered him.

"Yes, I'm Karkat." You decide on a whim to be honest. You think you'll regret that later.  
"Oh, wow! It's so nice to finally meet you in person! You're really cool looking. Do all the trolls look like this?"  
"We're all different, dipshit. All of our horns and our blood colors."  
"Well, that's neat. You sure are as crabby as I remember."  
"Fuck you."

You are embarrassed that he remembers your bad attitude. You never were very nice to him. You weren't nice to anyone, really. Only Gamzee, since he was your moirail. That thought makes you wonder where Gamzee is, and if he's okay without you. You are now very concerned about Gamzee.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" John asks you. You shake your head as you stand.  
"Come on, fuckass. We need to find my friends. I have to see Gamzee."  
"Gamzee? Is that your lover?" John teased. You scowled at him, and his dorky smile fell. You feel a little guilty about that, but right now you have to find Gamzee. You have to make sure he's okay and that he's not killing anyone. You begin walking in whatever direction you feel; it's not like you can really tell where you are going, so the direction isn't really a thing that ever mattered. John is following behind you closely. You think that as soon as you find one of the humans, he will ditch you immediately. This thought makes you feel worse about yourself, but you don't show it as you continue wandering aimlessly through the new world.

You both walk for hours. The source of light of this place is fading and you are unsure if anywhere is safe or dangerous. You stop walking and turn to John.

"I think we've explored enough. What should we do? It's getting dark and we've got no shelter."  
"I don't think there's anything out here that will hurt us. We haven't seen anything all day, so I'm sure we'll be fine if we just sleep here on the ground." John shrugged.  
"I agree." You sit down on the ground and try to find a way to get comfortable. Nothing feels right, so you just stay sitting up. John lies down next to you, on his side with his back facing you. You sigh and try to get comfortable again, but to no avail. You bring your knees to your chest and think instead. This makes you begin to question your existence again. Eventually, in the pitch blackness, you become too tired to bear anymore thinking. You lie down and don't even remember falling asleep.

You wake up grudgingly, the sun blinding you. Thi does not make you any less agitated. You begin to sit up, but an arm is blocking your way. John, in his sleep, must have put his arm around you. He was incredibly warm, and you think that his warmth is a nice change from the cold slime you were used to sleeping in before the game. You enjoy this for a while, basking in the closeness. You hate to admit it, but after being rejected, you thought about John more and more with each passing moment. The short-lived time next to John ends as he shifts in his sleep and begins waking up. He stretched, his back arcing. You watch him, curious about the human habits upon awakening. He sat up and yawned, stretching again. You wonder why he stretches so much. He looks to you with sleepy eyes and his goofy smile comes back. You both love and loathe the way that smile makes your heart feel like it's sinking.

"Good morning, Karkat. Did you sleep well?"  
"Fuck you, of course I did."  
"I just remember you seeming to have a problem getting comfortable on the ground."  
"Whatever. Fuck off."  
"You really aren't very nice to your friends, are you?"  
"Who said we were ever friends, fuckass?"  
"Well, I thought we were. Since we talked so much and we worked together, and we all worked so hard to get here together, I figured all of us were friends."  
"Oh...yeah, whatever." You feel embarrassed again. He was right, you'd spent a _lot_ of time bothering him while you were both in your sessions. You'd never admit to anyone why, though. You wouldn't even tell yourself why. That's just how mad at yourself about it that you are. You stand up and decide to start walking again. Your muscles are aching from sleeping in a strange way, but you ignore their pleas for rest. You turn to see John is following you again, chipper as always. It kind of pisses you off how he always seems so happy and carefree. It reminds you of someone you know. Someone named Nepeta Leijon. You wonder what happened to her. Then you think she must have found Equius by now and they must be fine together, so you don't worry about it. You keep walking.

"Karkat, wait. Let's stop. Let's just take a break for a while, okay?" John calls out to you. You didn't realize that you had been walking for hours. You are very hungry. You stop and sit next to John, who it already sitting on the ground, wiping sweat from his forehead. You realize that you are both still in your God Tier hoodies. You begin to question their exsitence, wondering if you had really won the game. You begin to think that maybe you're alone with John on a planet in the game - as if your sessions had merged and you were paired with him in a new session. Then you think this must be impossible. You defeated Jack, so of course you won the game.

"Hey, do you think maybe we're all alone in this world?" John turns to you and asks. You look at him.  
"Of course not. Does it fucking look like we're alone? Fuckass." You look away again.  
"It does look like we're alone..." He looked worried.  
"Sorry you had to get stuck with me, then. I know I'm such a fucking burden." You sound pissed off, but inside your heart hurts. You know he doesn't want to be here with you.  
"No, I'm kind of glad I'm with you. At least I'm not alone. Me and you talked a lot over the time we played the game. I feel like we're really good friends already, but we just don't know what to talk about now that we've beaten the game and are face to face." John regained his dorky smile. Every word he said made you feel good.  
"Thanks, John." You mumble.  
"Huh?"  
"I didn't say anything, fuckwit." You say loudly.

"Hey! Hey, who's there?" A distant voice makes you and John look to your left. You see two figures in the distance.  
"Jade? Jade!" John smiles and gets up, starting to walk towards the two figures. You stand and follow him.

John hugs the earth boy and the earth girl. You feel very out of place among all of these humans, and you wish you had a troll companion with you.

"Oh, guys. This is Karkat, one of the trolls." John introduces you happily. You nervously step forward and mutter a 'hi'. You realize how much shorter you are than all of them.  
"Oh! Karkitty!" Jade jumps forward and hugs you tightly. You are stunned, unsure what to do. The name she just called you brings back your memories of Nepeta. You suddenly miss Nepeta. Jade releases you and you step back, still in shock from her sudden embrace. Then the Dave human grabs your shoulder. All of this touching is making you anxious. You dislike being touched.  
"You did a good job, Mr. Leader guy." Dave says to you. The three humans then begin to converse entusiatically about the events they had experienced. You manage to slip away and sit a good distance away from them. You are severely missing your friends. Nepeta, Terezi, and Gamzee are all on your mind. You wonder if Terezi would even be with you if she were here. She would probably be macking on the Dave human. This thought pissed you off. You think about trolls and humans mixing, and then you remember that you cannot condemn Terezi for that, because you as well are desiring a human mate. This pisses you off even more. You lay on your back and continue thinking. Though you knew you couldn't possibly be alone on this world with John, it upsets you that you didn't have more alone time with him. You really wanted to try to reitterate your feelings and try to convince him to reciprocate. You know humans don't fully understand the courtship of trolls. You fall asleep on the ground.

When you wake up, you are startled. You remember where you are and what happened recently, and you calm yourself. You gather your surroundings as you sit up. The humans are sleeping next to you. Not closely next to you, but next to you none the less. They are even huddled together. This makes you envious, though you're not sure why. You stand up and begin walking again. John should no longer need you, since he has his friends, so you take action and leave to avoid the awkward farewells. You just keep walking, hoping you'll find Gamzee along the way.

Hours later, you notice the sound of footsteps behind you. You pick up the pace, not looking behind you. The footsteps speed up as well, so you stop abruptly. Whoever is behind you has crashed into you, knocking both of you to the ground.

You are surprised to see it is John.


End file.
